During the maintenance or repair of vehicles, machinery, implements and the like, it is often necessary to replace bolts, washers, lock washers, nuts or similar hardware items. These hardware items (bolts, washers, lock washers and nuts) are sometimes kept in tool boxes, portable bins and similar containers and are carried in farm implements, cars, trucks and similar vehicles for ready availability. However, a user often times is required to search through drawers, small boxes or similar containers in an effort to locate the needed component.
Most of the conventional carrier devices are not constructed or arranged to effectively sort the hard ware items for ready retrieval. U.S. Pat. No. 444,328 to Boss, while disclosing a holder for washers and nuts, does not disclose a carrier capability for bolts.